bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/Co-Op Enemies: Turret
Onto the Turrets! This enemy type is fairly simple, so I won't be writing an eight-page essay on this one. Furthermore, unlike the Security Bot these enemies are stationary and limited in numbers, so the mutation system I proposed has no place here. However, co-op means Turrets can work as a puzzle in themselves, requiring both players to coordinate their efforts when trying to dispose of it. If you've read my singleplayer article already you can skip to the final section, that's where I added three new Turret suggestions. Research Bonuses Awarded at random: *'Decreased Turret Accuracy Versus Players' *'Instant Hack Versus Turrets' (with bonus) *'Turrets Spot Enemies Through Walls' Changes: Stage One Not much new to propose here. I suggested before that Turrets should emit a sound characteristic to their weaponry once you approach them (magazine reloading for Machine Gun Turrets, a bomb cocking into place for RPG Turrets and so on). As with Security Bots, Turret models could come in waves, starting with the most straightforward ones: *'Machine Gun Turret:' Standard Turret model. Like its predecessors, it's the most common Turret in the game. *'RPG Turret:' Again, same as the RPG Turrets before it. Slightly rarer, and far more deadly. *'Flamethrower Turret:' Makes a return. Sets you on fire. Evolution: Stage Two As the players familiarize themselves with the old Turret models, new ones should appear, each with a novel attack style which'd require tactical thinking for a clean approach: *'Crossbow Turret:' A long-range Turret with a powerful crossbow, usually placed in wide open spaces. Shots can be dodged or, if you're good enough, caught and thrown back with Telekinesis. *'Quake Turret:' A short range Turret. Instead of a gun, this one has a huge pillar which it smashes against the ground to create a powerful shockwave. If you get caught in it, you take damage and get thrown up into the air. If you hit the ceiling, you take even more damage. *'Hive Turret:' A medium-range Turret capable of attacking you from behing cover. This one doesn't have a gun either. Instead, it shoots out miniature Security Bots (which are like Miniature Turrets, only they fly) which follow and shoot at the player. Can deploy up to two mini-Bots at a time. Evolution: Final Stage These final Turret types are specially designed for co-op: alone, a player would suffer heavy damage at the hands of a single of these enemies. Instead, the players would have to coordinate to take down these Turrets as efficiently as possible. *'Sonic Turret:' This Turret could fire literal walls of sound which could travel forth at high speed. Getting caught in one of these would knock you back and deal you damage, in addition to momentarily deafening you. Not only that, but the sound walls would gain in amplitude as they travel, increasing in size and power. *'Harpoon Turret:' This Turret type could shoot one of you with a miniature drill attached to a cord which would attach to you and deal continuous damage. In addition, while harpooned your movement speed would be decreased and this effect, along with the Turret's continuous damage, would ramp up the longer you're stuck with the harpoon. If you break line of sight with the Turret the harpoon will retract and if you stun the Turret the damage will stop, although you'd still be harpooned. *'Ion Turret:' Using a modified version of the Ion Laser, these Turrets would shoot you and hinder your vision at the same time, preventing you from aiming accurately. It also has another trick up its sleeve: during combat, it'd retract into the ground with an Ion Flash and redeploy at another set spot (indicated by a grate on the floor, and connected to all other grates by glowing circuitry embedded into the ground) to either get a better angle of attack on you or simply to retreat. And that concludes the Turrets. Not as much new content as for the Security Bot article, but on the plus side it's much easier to read. Also, for those of you who've been reading my articles closely, you know this means I'll be retroactively adding these new ideas to my Hack Tool article. Thanks for reading and, as usual, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Back to the enemies section. Back to the Hub. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts